Juste un au revoir (Fanfic SLG Maître Panda)
by Lywena
Summary: Un petit One Shoot pour dire au revoir à Maître Panda parce que c'était un super personnage :3


_J'ai fui. Loin. Plus loin que l'horizon. J'ai honte, je vous ai laissé, sans aucune raison valables, sans aucune excuse. Sans aucun mot de réconfort._

 _Je ne pense pas que je vais vous manquer. On était censés être une famille, non ? Je suis parti, je ne suis qu'un lâche._

 _Je vous conseille de bien lire cette lettre car jamais vous ne m'entendrez prononcer un tel discours. Je dois rester fier et droit, car c'est ce que l'on reconnaît en moi, non ?_

 _Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses._

 _J'ai du mal à me souvenir. Oui, du mal. Ça me fait mal._

 _Je me souviens du coup de feu, oh oui, comment oublier la douleur intense de ma peau, de notre peau, se déchirant, s'enflammant ?_

 _Je me souviens du vide. Ce néant, ce chaos soudain, surgit de nul part et pourtant omniprésent._

 _Peut-être est-ce la seule vérité. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas réels. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion._

 _La lumière. Oui, la lumière. Je m'en souviens aussi._

 _Et cette voix, plus que détestable._

« Programme Maître Panda, l'opérateur requière votre exécution. »

 _Bordel. Je sens cet infini, cette éternité qui s'éloigne._

 _La déchirure._

 _Brutale._

 _Insoutenable._

 _L'horrible réalité._

 _La vie, ce souffle de vie insufflé._

« Programme Maître Panda, vous possédez maintenant votre propre corps, l'opérateur n'a plus besoin de votre esprit et vous rend votre enveloppe charnelle.

–Co... comment ?

–Vous pourrez choisir de rester ici en attente du Programme Mathieu Sommet et continuer l'émission ou de recommencer votre vie.

–Où sont les autres ?

–Vous êtes le deuxième à avoir été activé, le Programme Patron a décidé de refaire sa vie. »

 _Patron ? Oui, c'est bien lui._

 _Ils nous a lâchés. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, ça lui correspond bien. Mais je suis déçu. On était une famille. Une famille. On devait rester soudés._

–Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

–Depuis trois semaines, Programme Maître Panda. Le Programme Patron a été activé il y a deux semaines. »

 _Deux semaines. Il a dû attendre. Attendre de nous voir arriver. Avant de désespérer._

 _Je ne cesserai pas d'attendre. Une famille. Ma famille. Je vous retrouverai._

 _Les semaines ont passé. Le Geek a été "ressuscité" mais il reste inconscient. Réveille-toi petit !_

 _Je suis resté à ses côtés, attendant son réveil mais il est resté inerte. Est-il mort ? Jeanne m'a assuré que non._

 _Jeanne._

 _Toute ma haine est portée vers elle._

 _Elle ne veut pas me dire qui est ce puissant "opérateur" nous surveillant._

 _Je la hais._

 _Pourquoi le petit ne se réveille pas ?!_

 _Je me sens seul._

 _Si seul..._

 _J'ai fini par partir._

 _Oui, partir._

 _J'ai abandonné le pauvre Geek dans son coma._

 _J'ai honte._

 _J'ai abandonné ma famille._

 _Comment ai-je pu ?_

 _J'erre sans fin._

 _J'ai parcouru la terre._

 _J'ai rejoins mon pays._

 _L'empire du Milieu._

 _La Chine._

 _Je me suis laissé emporter par l'ivresse et l'excitation._

 _J'en ai oublié d'où je venait._

 _J'ai retrouvé mon rêve d'antan._

 _J'ai effleuré de mes doigts cette obsession de grandeur._

 _J'ai levé une armée._

 _Je suis devenu un Roi._

 _Si tu savais comme c'est exaltant d'accomplir enfin son rêve d'enfant, Mathieu_

 _Vous m'avez manqué..._

 _C'est pour ça que je suis revenu._

 _Je vous ai regardé faire l'émission._

 _C'était bon de vous voir ainsi._

 _Vous ne m'avez pas réclamé, ni cherché._

 _Au fond de moi cela ne me surprenait pas._

 _Je n'étais là que depuis deux saisons._

 _Je vous regardais, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _Puis je l'ai entendu._

 _Cette voix._

 _Sa voix._

 _C'était trop dur à supporter._

 _Non seulement elle m'avais insupporté mais en plus elle prenait ma place dans l'équipe !_

 _C'en était trop !_

 _C'était une intelligence artificielle, je n'avais qu'à supprimer son programme._

 _C'est pour ça que j'ai piraté le système Mathieu. Une première fois._

 _Et là j'ai vu._

 _J'ai vu pourquoi elle était là._

 _Une abomination, un complot dense pour t'exterminer._

 _Personne ne vous touchera ! Personne ne vous fera du mal !_

 _Personne ne blesse ma famille !_

 _Il me fallait du temps pour supprimer le programme de Jeanne._

 _Alors j'ai improvisé, j'ai fais ce que je faisais de mieux._

 _J'ai chanté._

 _Tu te souviens, l'Instant Panda ?_

 _Un vrai supplice, toutes ces paroles._

 _Pourtant, ça collait vraiment à mon personnage._

 _J'ai échoué._

 _Elle a dévié mon attaque._

 _J'ai failli à mon devoir._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger._

 _Mais bon, après tout, ne suis-je pas qu'un panda dictateur ?_

 _Non._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme ça._

 _Non._

 _Je ne veux pas être haï par ma famille._

 _Par les miens._

 _Je suis désolé Mathieu,_

 _Je suis désolé Patron,_

 _Je suis désolé Hippie,_

 _Je suis désolé Geek._

 _J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu._

 _Mais encore une fois, c'était pas assez._

 _Adieu,_

 _Panda._


End file.
